


What Happened

by thea_zara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what happened.  Derek found a girlfriend, and everyone, except Scott, expected Stiles to hate her on sight, even though no one would come out and say why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened

So this is what happened. Derek found a girlfriend, and everyone, except Scott, expected Stiles to hate her on sight, even though no one would come out and say why. Scott just smirked at the conversation and speculation, and settled in to wait. Jackson was sure he'd end up in a hair pulling, girly slap fight with her by the end of the first day of knowing her. Lydia just assumed he'd eviscerate her with sarcasm that may or may not fly over her head, but might make Derek wolf out at the insult to his lady love. Allison expected him to be polite, but to slowly freeze her out. Isaac wasn't sure what to expect, but had popcorn ready just in case. Peter refused to join in the speculation, beyond saying he was sure Stiles would be Stiles, but he signaled Isaac to count him in for the popcorn. So there were plenty of people waiting for the results when they finally met.

This is why the majority of the pack spent about twenty minutes in stunned silence as Stiles smiled, charmed, gently flirted, and traded healthy recipes with her. He even went so far as to wish Derek and her a good time on their date, which caused even Derek to give him strange looks. The silence remained until even the most paranoid of them was certain Derek and his new paramour were far enough away. Then they started talking all at once.

A sharp whistle quieted everyone down as Lydia stepped in to lead the cross examination. "What the HELL was that?"

"What was what?" Stiles asked, shuffling through files and organizing research books.

"That! That smarm fest of epic proportions. You actually LIKE her?" 

"What? She's sweet." He said while he worked.

"Sweet, really? You think she's 'sweet'." She said with growing frustration.

"Wait, did I... is sweet sexist somehow? I'm not trying to be. I just think she's nice. Nice is what Derek deserves, don't you think?" 

"If you think he deserves nice, why were you flirting with her?" Lydia snarled, Jackson nodded behind her, clearly confused by Stiles' response.

"Flirting, there was no flirting, I wasn't. She would never even be interested in someone like me when she could have someone like Derek. Even I'm not enough of a masochist to go up against Derek for a girl. I just wanted to make sure she liked me, I mean she might be pack someday, right? Would dating Derek make her the alpha female?" Stiles babbled, and when the words sunk in there was a sort of stunned silence in the room, although Scott was still smirking, and Peter had a sort of unholy twinkle in his eye. 

Lydia made a noise that might have been sonic before dragging Jackson away, muttering under her breath. Allison gave Stiles and Scott both a small smile before following her. Isaac and Peter headed off to train, but not before Peter sent Stiles a look of appreciation, and muttered 'clever boy' on his way out of the room.

Nervous energy suddenly gone, Stiles plopped down next to Scott.

"So you totally hate her guts, right?" Scott asked, quietly.

"So, so much." Stiles said, laying his head back.

"So why act like you like her?"

"Have you MET Derek? If he thinks I don't like her or don't think this thing is a good idea, he'll end up married to that moron. If I like her, he's totally going to start reevaluating her."

"That bit about the alpha female was..."

"Going to get me killed if Lydia ever figures out I played her."

"Oh yeah, so dead."

"One question, though, what was her name again?" Stiles asked, turning to look at Scott.

"I have no idea, and I doubt she's gonna be around long enough for me to learn it."

So that was what happened. Two and a half weeks later, Stiles took up the mantle of 'alpha female' and not even Lydia seemed to mind.


End file.
